ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Homecoming, Part 1/Info
This is the info page for Homecoming, Part 1. Tagline 12 years after Rigon was defeated, the Plumbers bring in a brand new team to serve the same purpose as the old team. While most of the old team comes back to the Academy to welcome them, Paper and Sci finish off an overdue deal, but in the end, they'll be wishing they had stayed at the Academy, too. Synopsis The members of the Elite met at the castle and confirmed their plans for after the upcoming battle with Rigon. Blitz asked Lotin if the Haven was headed for its destination, and Lotin responded that it was. He then remarked that the combination of fire and ice in their plan could not be better. Zon was playing the latest Wonder World game when his Plumbers' badge started to beep. He left the game running as he checked his badge. Will and Cassie were sitting at an outdoor cafe in the city when their Plumbers' badges went off. They quickly gathered their stuff and left before their waiter could bring their food. }} Title Homecoming is a traditional American celebration in high-school, and sometimes college, at the beginning of the school-year when everyone celebrates being back together after summer vacation; thus a literal home-coming. In this case, the team is gathered back together after being separated for so long. Characters {| class="wikitable" width="320px" style="float:left; border:2px solid white !important;" |- ! style="text-align:center;" width="45%"|Voice actor ! colspan=2 style="text-align:center;" width="55%"|Character |- | width="45%"|Thom Adcox | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Lucifer |- | width="45%"|Steven Blum | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Water |- | width="45%"|Corey Burton | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Hornbok |- | width="45%"|Lacey Chabert | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Bink |- | width="45%"|Nick Chinlund | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Dexis | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%"|Greg Cipes | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Toon |- | width="45%"|Oded Fehr | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Lotin |- | width="45%"|Miguel Ferrer | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Arthur |- | rowspan=2 width="45%"|Crispin Freeman | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Nick |- | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Roy | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%"|Logan Grove | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Brian |- | width="45%"|Kevin Grevioux | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Ra'ol Set |- | width="45%"|Kelly Hu | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Chemestris |- | width="45%"|Nathan Kress | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Aevan |- | width="45%"|Phil LaMarr | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Rotolysian Ambassador | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%"|Stephanie Lemelin | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Computer |- | width="45%"|Rob Lowe | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Chris | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%"|Jesse McCartney | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Rob |- | width="45%"|Masasa Moyo | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Holly | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%"|Khary Payton | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Sci |- | width="45%"|Gregg Rainwater | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Figy | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%"|Jeremy Renner | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Will |- | width="45%"|Marina Sirtis | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Viper |- | width="45%"|Jason Spisak | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Paper |- | width="45%"|Tara Strong | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Attea | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%"|Fred Tatasciore | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Blitz |- | rowspan=2 width="45%"|James Arnold Taylor | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Harry | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Ivada |- | rowspan=5 width="45%"|TBA | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Dasa | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Galix | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Jopius | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Sanorth | width="5%" style="background:blue;"| |- | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Toko | width="5%" style="background:blue;"| |- ! colspan=3 style="text-align:center;"|Non-speaking roles |- | colspan=3|[[Ben (Young Plumbers)|'Ben']] |- | colspan=3|[[Cassie (Young Plumbers)|'Cassie']] |- | colspan=3|[[Jack (Young Plumbers)|'Jack']] |- | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Millius | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | colspan=3|[[Nar (Young Plumbers)|'Nar']] |- | colspan=3|[[Kruto|'Kruto']] |- | colspan=3|[[Relgo|'Relgo']] |- | colspan=3|[[Slick|'Slick']] |- | colspan=3|[[Sub (Young Plumbers)|'Sub']] |- | colspan=3|[[Zon (Young Plumbers)|'Zon']] |- Trivia Continuity *This episode takes placed 12 years and about 2 months after the original series ended. Questions Unanswered Questions *Why did the Incurseans attack? *Who is Dexis, and why is working with the Incurseans? *Why did Paper kill the Rotolysian Ambassador? (Answer) Quotes Category:Earth-19 Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Category:Paperluigi ttyd